Zaria Rosemarie Ivashkov
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: In Shadow Kiss Rose and Dimitri have sex afterwards Dimitri leaves to be Tasha's Guardian. Rose was heartbroken till she learnt she was Pregnant. Now 4 years later Dimitri and Tasha come back to Lissa and Christian's wedding. What will Dimitri say to the family he abandoned? What happens when Rose is with someone else?


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners **

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

"You can't leave", Rose says to Dimitri

"That night was a mistake. I am going", Dimitri replies eyes cold and hard

"Please don't leave", Rose begs tears in her eyes

"Goodbye Rose", Dimitri says walking away

Rose runs away to her room where she cries herself to sleep. She missed classes the next day not leaving her room. Till Lissa comes and knocks on the door.

"Rose let me in", Lissa says at the door

Rose gets up and opens her door for her bond-mate.

"Rose what's wrong?" Lissa says closing the door and looking at Rose

"Dimitri left", Rose whisperers

"What is the big deal with that?" Lissa asks

So Rose sits down with Lissa by her side and tells her everything.

"I am going to kill him!" Lissa snarls after the tale was down

"Leave it Lissa. He is not coming back", Rose says tears once again in her eyes

Lissa hugs her and lets Rose sob into her. After an hour Rose finally calms down.

"Don't let him win Rose. Go back to being yourself. Show him you don't care", Lissa says

"I will but it will take some time", Rose replies

"I will help you so will Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Mia we are all there for you", Lissa reminds her

"Thanks Liss you are always there for me", Rose replies

"So are you. Now get changed and wash your face we are going to dinner", Lissa orders pushing Rose to the shower.

"Ok no need to get snippy", Rose says with a small smile

* * *

_3 months later_

* * *

Rose had taken a long time to get back to herself. She was in her room throwing up for the 5th time that day it had been 2 weeks since the vomiting started. Lissa stayed with her.

"Rose you need to see Dr Olendzi", Lissa says

"Fine. I want this to stop", Rose says rinsing her mouth and moving out the door with Lissa.

They were quickly at the Infirmary were Dr Olendzki sees Rose and takes a blood sample.

"When was your last Period?" Dr Olendzki asks suspicious of the cause of Rose illnesss

"Not that you mention it 3 months ago", Rose says

"Have you had sex in that time?" Dr Olendzki asks

"Yes once. What is wrong with me?" Rose asks

"I think you're pregnant. Let me give you an ultrasound", Dr Olendzki says getting the machine

Lissa and Rose were in shock. They thought two Dhampirs couldn't get Pregnant. Dr Olendzki comes back and puts the gel on Rose's stomach and looks.

"Congratulations you're pregnant. About 3 months", Dr Olendzi says

"Can I still train?" Rose asks getting over the shock of being Pregnant

"Yes up into your 6 months. Then you will have to stop", Dr Olendzki replies

"Thank you we will leave now", Lissa says gently taking Rose with her

"I can't believe this", Rose whisperer once back in her room

"Are you going to tell him?" Lissa asks

"No. He left he has no right to this child", Rose says determined

"Ok. We better tell the others", Lissa says

"Go and get them and I will tell them", Rose replies

Lissa does what Rose says and soon their friends were in her room. She tells them everything. And they fully supported her and will help her. Rose shed some tears and hugged them all saying thank you. They were a team and that was how it was going to stay…

* * *

_6 months later…_

* * *

Rose, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Adrian had moved to the Court when they graduated. Rose had graduated early doing her trials 4 months into her pregnancy. She passed with the highest score in school history. That was saying something. She was Pregnant and still got the highest score. Her mum was so proud. And so was her dad that she had meet at the trials. They didn't care if she was pregnant they still loved her and planned on killing Dimitri when next they see them.

Rose was Lissa's Guardian so was her mum and a Dhampir named Justin who was 30 . Eddie was Mia's guardian and a Dhampir named Luke guarded Christian. They had bought a house on the edge of court. They all lived there. She was now dating Adrian Ivashkov. She never thought she would love anyone else but she did love Adrian he pieced together the bits of her broken heart. Now they were an item.

Now Rose was 9 months pregnant and due to give birth at any moment. She was sleeping and suddenly she felt a sharp pain it her stomach.

"Adrian wake up!" Rose says shaking him awake

"What's wrong?" Adrian asks sleepily

"I think the baby is coming", Rose says

Adrian was up quickly.

"I will wake the others and we can get going", Adrian says getting dressed quickly and rushing out of the room

Everyone was awake and dressed within 10 minutes and Janine drives them to the hospital at court.

"Has your water broke?" the doctor asks getting Rose into a bed

That's when her water broke.

"Now it has", Rose says grimacing with another contraction

8 hours later she was fully dilated and ready to push. Adrian was by her side and holding her hand through the entire labour.

"On three push", the doctor says

"Ok", Rose says panting

"One…Two…Three…push", The doctor says

Rose pushes hard she has to do it 4 more times before her baby was delivered.

"It is a baby girl. Born on the 18th of November", the doctor announces over the baby's crying

Tears come to Rose eyes as she holds her daughter in her arms for the first time. She was prefect. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was prefect.

"She is prefect", Adrian says looking at the baby girl

"Yes she is", Rose says

"Should I bring in your family?" the doctor asks

"Yes please", Rose replies

In minutes her family was in the room.

"What is it?" Lissa asks bouncing up and down

"A girl", Rose replies smiling

"What's her name?" Janine asks looking at her granddaughter

Abe was also looking at his granddaughter. She really was prefect.

"Zaria Rosemarie Ivashkov", Rose says to everyone

"You're not giving her Dimitri's last name?" Christian asks

"No. He left us and I am with Adrian. So she will take his name", Rose replies firmly

"Can I hold her?" Janine asks

"Sure here", Rose says handing her daughter to her mother

Now Rose had her daughter she was very happy that Adrian agreed to be the father of her baby. Now she was fully healed from the heartbreak that Dimitri had left. Life was prefect…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
